Auruckshuckan mythology
Introduction The Aurukshukan believe in a religion that has a single god and a pantheon of godlike deities called chugui. Uk He is the god and the the central figure in Aurukshukan religion. He is all powerful and has no form. He was always there, always will be and he can do as he wishes when he wishes. He leaves the matters of the world for the chugui but he calls the shots and when it comes to matters of life and death he decides everything himself and the chugui only act upon his decisions. He is all-seeing and he knows about everything in the world. The chugui pantheon The chugui are deities that except for a few, are mortal. they are the authority for everything in the world except for matters of life and death which are up to Uk. Each chugui is the authority for a specific thing. for example, there is a chugui of war, a chugui of horses etc. The chugui can die and they can have children with each other which is essentially the creation of new chugui. A chugui with a human figure is very rare because their looks have a connection with their authority. A chugui with no authority either falls to earth as human or is killed by the Adolmit and sent to wastes of creation and ceases. Because of this, there are authorities with more than one chugui like the authority of the sea. The chugui sometimes decide they don't want to share the same authority and then they fight. Rarely, a single has more than authority and he can share them. List of chugui Adolmit Authority: Chugui of death, Chugui of war Adolmit is the the most powerful chugui of all. He fills out Uk's orders of killing things and ending them. He has a chart which he follows that shows the date of death that Uk predetermined for everything and he kills them with his divine iron sword that can kill any living being except him and Uk. He has the head of vulture and he has an eagle's wings as well as the feet of an osprey. He has many, many eyes and sees everyone's movement waiting for their time of death. Adolmit is so swift and so powerful and he can turn up anywhere, he is impossible to escape from because death is inescapable. He also carries updates, execution orders and pardons from Uk himself which are not according to the chart. He is neutral to all affairs because death is a fate that befalls all and his sole loyalty is to Uk himself and he is practically immortal; He can only die if he and Uk are the only living things left and then he commits suicide because he has no purpose. How things came to be Uk created the world by forging it out of an onion using a hammer and anvil. As he hammered at the onion, more was created. each time he raised the hammer, a chugui was created and each time he hit the onion something in the world was was created. The sparks that flew out in the process became the sun, the moon and the stars. Influence on Aurukshukan life Because ther are so many chugui, each town,city or village usually identifies with a certain few and worships them along with the main ones as well as Uk. Beliefs and superstitions After death The Aurukshukan don't believe in an afterlife. They believe that whatever dies goes to the wastes of creation and ceases to exist elsewhere no matter who or what they are. However, they believe that the name lives on as a living entity in the world of names. The Aurukshukan won't tolerate dirty language because they believe that a name is an everlasting living divine entity. Wastes of creation Anything that goes there ceases to exist and will never come back.